Like All Great Sundays
by mackitten
Summary: Like all great Sundays, there is nothing to do so Sirius, Harry and Remus busy themselves baking a chocolate cake. Mischief and a bit of kissing ensues. [oneshot fluff]


Like All Great Sundays

A/N: I'm not entirely sure as of the timeline. You can take it as a stolen scene out of Christmas at Grimmauld Place or perhaps an AU fic where Sirius comes back from the veil and baking ensues. (Because what else would you do if you came back from the dead?)

Like all great Sundays, it started with a ray of sunlight streaming onto his eyes through the crack in the drawn curtains.

Like all great Sundays, he awoke without the burden of to-do's and chores and rather with an excitement of a whole day to do absolutely nothing. He smiled in his sleepy haze and was about to roll over when there was a sudden dipping in the bed followed by a long hot tongue licking and his ear, his cheek and anywhere else it could reach.

"Yurgh! Padfoot!" Remus groaned as he pushed the large black dog away. He wiped the drool off his face before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze fell upon a man not a dog.

"G'morning Moony," Sirius said with a lopsided smile.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Remus observed as he sat up in bed, raising the bedcovers so they covered more of his naked torso.

"How do you feel about cake?" Sirius asked, ignoring Remus' comment.

"Cake is good," Remus replied, still not quite awake.

"Good. Now, get up!"

Remus looked at Sirius pointedly until he said, "oh. Right," with a flush on his cheeks and left the room so Remus could crawl out of bed and pull a housecoat around his naked body. Although Remus harbored fantasies in which he was naked in front of Sirius, the cold reality was that they were just friends. Friends who wore clothes around each other.

Remus stifled as yawn as he padded barefoot to the shower. He showered quickly before wrapping himself in his robe once more and trudging down the stairs of the old house.

Sirius and Harry were already in the kitchen but instead of making breakfast, they appeared to be mixing something in a bowl. Canisters and measuring cups lay scattered on the counter, a thin coating of flour covering everything in sight.

It was quite comical and Remus leaned in the doorframe to watch silently. Sirius and Harry both had a sprinkling of flour in their hair and all over their clothes. Sirius had a stripe of a brown substance, probably chocolate on his cheek while Harry's hair was even messier than usual.

"Two cups?" Harry asked as Sirius stared at a book on the counter. "Are you sure?"

"That's what it says," Sirius replied, tapping his wand absently on the page while he read the instructions over once more. He turned towards the doorway and smiled when he caught Remus standing there.

"Moony," he exclaimed with a grin on his face. "Thank God you're here!"

Remus stepped forward out of the doorway, and noticed a glass of amber colored liquid on the kitchen table. He opened his mouth to comment on alcohol before noon but thought better of it. Sirius in a good mood was a rarity and a cheerful baking Sirius even more so.

"Baking, are we?" he asked instead with a smile.

"Trying to," Harry grumbled as he poured a cup of water into the mixture. "It's as bad as potions."

"Only without a greasy git," Sirius chimed.

"Sirius," Remus admonished, hiding a smile.

"Come help," Sirius said, extending a hand towards him. Remus came closer and took Sirius' hand. Harry smiled as Sirius yanked Remus into their flour covered mess.

Remus scanned the recipe quickly, Sirius peeking over his shoulder, his long hair tickling Remus' neck. Remus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and he stepped back though he remained close.

"Add that," Sirius nodded to Harry who had paused mid-pour to watch Remus and Sirius.

"Now we just have to mix it together," Remus said, pulling his wand from where he had stuck it in the terrycloth belt tied around his waist.

"No!" Sirius said quickly, grabbing Remus' wrist.

"No magic," Harry explained with an unsubtle roll of his eyes.

Remus looked down where Sirius' hand was still on his wrist and he loosened his hold but lingered, or so Remus thought. Remus raised his eyes to Sirius' face and promptly burst out laughing.

"What?" Sirius asked, stepping back.

"You've got…" Remus trailed off as he raised a finger to Sirius' cheek and swiped off the chocolate. He put the finger in his mouth and sucked it off, a smile blossoming on his lips.

"'S good," he said to Harry and Sirius, who was looking at him wide-eyed. Remus turned away, embarrassed. _Shouldn't have done that,_ he thought to himself.

"What next?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh…" Remus fumbled for the cookbook. "Mix it together."

Harry did so, glancing at Sirius and Remus with a thoughtful expression on his face. Sirius walked over to the table and took a sip of his drink and then as if reconsidering drank back the whole thing.

Remus opened his mouth to comment when Harry said, "all done."

"Good," Remus said distractedly before turning away from Sirius towards Harry. "Now we just need to put it in the pan and into the oven. Good job, Harry."

Harry smiled and Remus got the impression he wasn't used to praise when it came to Potions. Sirius came to join them as they poured the chocolatey mixture into the cake pan. Remus felt his warm presence behind him and leaned back just a little.

"Be careful," Sirius told Harry over Remus' shoulder as he went to open the oven. Remus backed away from the oven, right into Sirius. He wavered a little, nearly tripping.

"Careful," Sirius murmured and there were hands at his waist to steady him. Harry was watching them again quietly before he turned to the cake pan.

"Here, let me," Remus said, stepping forward. Sirius' arms fell down immediately and Remus sighed inwardly. Outwardly he told Harry he didn't want him to burn himself. He maneuvered the cake into the oven and shut it triumphantly.

"Now what?" Harry asked,

"Now we wait," Remus said with a small smile.

"Now we eat the leftover mix," Sirius interjected as he made his way over to the mixing bowl on the counter. He grabbed a spoon from the sink and ran it around the sides of the bowl, gathering up the chocolate mixture. He licked the spoon with a satisfied smack. Harry grabbed another spoon while Remus watched them in amusement, leaning against the counter across from them.

"Moony?" Sirius offered, reaching out a spoon. Remus shook his head.

"_Moony_…" Sirius said again as he nudged the spoon at Remus' lips. Laughing quietly, Remus opened his mouth and licked off the cake mix. He thought he tasted the remnants of Sirius' liquor but thought he might have been mistaken. When he looked into Sirius' eyes, he noticed something feral, almost dangerous there that he hadn't seen since their Hogwarts pranking days. A shiver ran up his spine as Sirius pulled out the spoon.

"I, uh, forgot something upstairs," Harry said as he put the spoon back in the sink with a metallic clunk.

"Okay," Sirius said, turning from Remus. He paused, spoon midair until Harry disappeared out of the kitchen and his footsteps were heard up the stairs. Then he turned to the mixing bowl and swiped a finger at the sides. Remus watched him, still leaning back onto the counter. A burning feeling started in his stomach as Sirius turned towards him, chocolate finger held out.

He gasped in surprise as Sirius smeared chocolate on his cheek in a streak.

"That's for earlier," he said with a grin.

"I took it off, not put it on," Remus protested.

"I was getting to that," Sirius said, his eyes still glinting with mischief.

Remus watched, the burning sensation in his stomach growing stronger, as Sirius leaned forwards and licked Remus from jaw to cheekbone, catching all of the chocolate. It was much more intimate than his earlier wake up licks and Remus shivered involuntarily.

"Padfoot," Remus said softly and Sirius stepped back. _Come back,_ Remus groaned silently but then he saw Sirius was only getting the mixing bowl. He dipped a finger in the bowl and wiped the cake mix on Remus' nose. He grinned briefly before licking it off with the tip of his tongue. Remus felt something in his stomach turn over.

He held his breath while Sirius got another fingerful and smeared it on his jaw. He tilted his head slightly so Sirius could lick and kiss it off. Sirius pulled back slowly, his lips lingering on Remus' jawline.

Remus' thoughts couldn't keep up with these sensations he was feeling and were making unhelpful half comments and other garbled nonsense so he promptly told them to shut up before glancing down. They had almost cleaned out the entire bowl.

Sirius took the last of the mixture and wiped it carefully on Remus' bottom lip. Remus parted his lips slightly and sighed in pleasure as Sirius caught Remus' bottom lip in his teeth and then sucked all the chocolate off gently. He nearly groaned when Sirius released his lip with a final lick.

"Looks like it's all gone," Remus said, sadness creeping into his voice.

"You taste better," Sirius said and leaned forwards to kiss Remus solidly on the lips. When their lips parted, Remus tasted chocolate and alcohol and _Sirius_. He had never tasted anything so good in all his life. He leaned into the kiss, savoring it, never wanting to let go. There was a sharp clank as the metal mixing bowl fell to the floor and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, holding him closer.

While Remus had fantasized of this moment often, his fantasies didn't even come close to the reality. Sirius' hands in his hair, on his back, on his neck, on his waist were warmer than he thought they'd be. Sirius' kiss was more lingering, gentle than he thought which made it all the sweeter. Their bodies lined up perfectly. They fit each other so completely that Remus had to wonder if they weren't two pieces of some fateful puzzle.

They were startled by a sharp beeping noise coming from the oven. They pulled apart quickly and adjusted their clothes almost shyly.

"Is it done?" Harry called, coming down the stairs.

"Looks like," Sirius called back. He put on the oven mitts Remus handed him and opened the oven.

"It smells good," Harry said coming into the kitchen.

"I bet it tastes even better," said Remus with a smile. He caught Sirius' eye as he set the cake pan on the cooling rack and felt himself flush.

Sirius busied himself cutting the cake into large pieces while Remus lazily accio'd plates from the cupboard above. He could feel Harry's eyes on him and wondered if he knew what they had been up to in his absence.

"One for you," Sirius said, handing a slice to Harry. "And one for you," he said, handing another to Remus.

"What about you?" Remus asked as he accepted his plate.

"You know, I'm not really all that hungry. I think I may just go upstairs for a quick nap," Sirius said, cleaning the dishes in one swoop of his wand.

"That sounds like a good idea," Remus said slowly, setting his cake on the counter. "The cake is really too hot right now anyway."

"Tastes fine to me," Harry said from where he had settled at the kitchen table. "But you two go on. More cake for me."

When Remus turned to look at him, he could have sworn he saw Harry wink but before he could be sure, he heard Sirius' footsteps on the stairs and he hastened to follow. He heard Harry call, "sleep well," from the kitchen as he ascended the stairs, smiling to himself and thinking how Sunday really was his favourite day of the week.


End file.
